


You might get what you need

by melonbutterfly



Series: Get What You Want [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shaving, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer likes to pamper her subs regularly. Today, it's John's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might get what you need

Jennifer claps into her hands and pats the bed on both side of her. It earns her two very different, but similarly annoyed looks from both John and Rodney; they hate it when she treats them like dogs. But they obey swiftly, like they usually do – if one of them isn't feeling prickly, that is. They're both good subs, but on occasion, one of them can get a little rebellious. Never at the same time, though, and they never play games; there's no competition, not between them but especially not with her, which admittedly was a concern that made her hesitate to get involved with them at the beginning. But each of them is entertaining and challenging and obedient in his own way, and she's honored and glad they chose her as their dom.

Besides, they're hot, especially together. That admittedly was a big factor, too.

"Okay, what is it?", Rodney asks. He's usually the one to ask the questions, or to voice new ideas, or bring up fantasies they have – the three of them have been together for almost seven months, but John isn't even close to being able to speak openly with her. He is barely able to talk to Rodney, so Jennifer has no illusions of effective communication happening anytime soon with John. But the system they have with Rodney as the mouthpiece works, so that's okay so far – something to work on, but nothing dramatic. The only thing she worries about is that it might mean that John submits to Rodney as well. Sometimes he does, and that's okay ( _hot_ ), but it could lead to him considering himself further down in the hierarchy than Rodney, and that could have bad consequences. As of yet, though, she knows that he can give as good as Rodney when the two of them are alone, so a conflict in their relationship isn't looming so far.

"You know how I like to pamper you every now and then," Jennifer starts. John shifts on his knees next to her; he obviously suspects what's coming, and he's always a little uncomfortable at first at the thought of being the center of attention.

"Ooooh," Rodney interrupts; Jennifer lets it slide. "Those massages were _amazing_. Can we do it again?"

"Yes, but not today." Jennifer smirks. She and John both are well-aware that Rodney had enjoyed the massages; if Atlantis weren't completely soundproof, people three rooms over would know it too. "So, last time it was Rodney's turn, so this time it's John's again. You can choose between a body shaving and a John-evening." This is usually the alternate option she gives John; she puts her suggestion out there and then offers the John-evening as an alternative. Rodney doesn't get choices, because he doesn't really want nor need them, but John is more skittish, needs some resemblance of control. That it's not really a choice (John doesn't like John-evenings, which are evenings where he can and has to decide everything they do) actually helps, though, catering both to John's inherent need to have at least a little control and his need to submit. Every now and then, he has chosen the John-evening, and Jennifer has never minded; she wants him to be comfortable, and lately, he has usually gone with the other choice.

"Uhm." John looks down and bites his lower lip. Sliding her hand into his hair, Jennifer gently pulls him into her, leaning back into the pillows and letting him get comfortable, head coming to rest on her belly; Rodney nestles himself to her other side, putting his head on her shoulder and one of his hands into John's hair as well, where they card through it together. "Shaving," John finally decides, quietly.

"Good," Jennifer says. "I was thinking genitals, ass, and chest."

John nods. "Okay." He makes to get up, but Jennifer tightens her grip in his hair to make him stay – he looks a little uneasy, and she wants to talk about it first.

"Have you been shaved before?", she asks, careful to keep her voice light.

"I shaved myself for a while when I was younger," John divulges slowly. "And near the end, Nancy wanted to get me waxed."

"Hm." Jennifer slides her hand down across John's neck and into his shirt to card her fingers through his chest hair. "That must have hurt a lot." It's no criticism; John does enjoy a measured amount of pain – Rodney likes it more, though.

"I didn't do it," is all John says, and he says it in that tone of voice that means he doesn't want to explain any further. Jennifer lets it slide; it's not important, and John hates talking about his ex-dom. She nudges Rodney a little, and her other sub immediately gets up and moves around on the bed, sidling up to John and kissing him, taking hold of John's face and taking his mouth over with his tongue. Rodney's kisses are great – John's are too, but Rodney has this way of captivating John's complete attention, it's a joy to watch. John practically melts into him, soon rolling onto his back and letting Rodney take over. Jennifer loves watching the two of them; they've been in a relationship for almost three years before they invited her in, and it's fascinating, the way each of them took on some traits and behaviorism that are at the least a little unusual in subs, if not downright dominant.

She lets them kiss for a while before sending Rodney to get two scissors and John to get a sheet to put over the bed. "Okay," she says when they're both back. "Now, John will get naked, and then Rodney and I will trim your hair back."

"Okay." John nods, looking a whole lot more on board with that idea than he did at the beginning. He takes off his clothes and lies down on his back, and Jennifer and Rodney set to trimming the thick hair on his chest. John stays calm and quiet, but his breath starts to hitch a little when Jennifer sets to trimming the hair between his legs. Rodney watches curiously, one hand resting warm and big on John's belly.

"Good," Jennifer says when she is done, brushing stray hairs off John's skin and then helps him up, pressing a short kiss to his lips. "Now you and Rodney go take a hot, long shower. I'll join you in a bit."

The two of them obey without question, and Jennifer takes care of the sheet, replacing it with a new one, and then gets her kit out; shaving cream, two razors, alcohol just in case, and aloe vera cream for aftercare. Then she goes to join her two subs in the shower.

John always looks sort of funny when his hair is wet; while he's still under the stream it's all flat, but as soon as he gets out and a little water has dribbled off, stray locks start to stand up randomly. Rodney is busy commenting on that when Jennifer comes into the bathroom. As usual, John accepts Rodney's comments with amusement, indulging eyerolls and the occasional snarky comeback, and then he successfully shuts him up by massaging conditioner into his hair.

Jennifer quickly strips, brushes her hair and then joins them in the shower. John immediately turns to her, offering to shampoo her hair; two strands of his own hair stand up like devil's horns, which quite frankly is adorable. Rodney is standing with his eyes closed (he has this fear of getting soap into his eyes and going blind) so he hasn't seen yet, and Jennifer quickly runs her fingers through John's hair to make it stop. Sometimes Rodney can go a little too far with his comments without meaning to, and she can tell that John is feeling a little fragile right now.

She lets John wash her hair and Rodney wash her body, and once everybody is squeaky clean, she takes John's mouth in a demanding kiss, maneuvering him under the water stream and then pressing him firmly into the wall. Once John is a little dazed, she pulls away, giving him a firm order to stay there. Then she pulls Rodney into a short kiss and orders him onto his knees in front of John.

John's pupils dilate visibly; Rodney once told her that doing exactly the same things they did when she wasn't with them yet is nevertheless a lot more exciting if it's by an order from her, and she can tell as much.

"Suck him," Jennifer orders. "No hands."

Rodney leans forwards, nuzzling along John's mostly hard cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Instinctively, John's hands twitch and make a move for Rodney's head, but Jennifer quickly catches them, pressing them into the wall. "Don't move them away."

John moans, eyes fluttering closed; also, no doubt, due to what Rodney's clever mouth is doing to him. For a while, Jennifer just watches until John is making continuous noises, Rodney moaning low in his throat as well. Putting her hand on Rodney's head, she then pushes him down a little quicker, a little harder than is comfortable for him; it makes both her subs moan. She leans in, catching John's mouth again, biting his lower lip and running her free hand up and down his chest. John gasps into her mouth when she pinches one of his nipples, and on Rodney's next downward thrust she pushes him down even firmer. When Rodney swallows his cock down, almost chocking on it, John calls out sharply, his muscles flexing as he has to make a conscious effort not to reach out for either of them. "Please," he gasps, eyes fluttering closed when Rodney swallows him down again.

Grinning wickedly, Jennifer takes one of his hands and puts it on her breast. John gives another moan, cupping her breast and squeezing probably a little more firmly than he intended to as Rodney swallows him down once more. Tightening her grip in Rodney's hair so he now concentrates on stimulating the head of John's cock, she slowly moves her lips across John's cheek and then whispers into his ear, "You may come," pushing Rodney's head back down at the same time.

With a loud groan, John comes immediately; Rodney moans as well. Jennifer keeps his mouth on John's softening cock until the over-stimulation gets too much for him, and only then she pulls him off and then immediately to his feet, thrusting her tongue into his mouth so they can share John's taste. Next to her John is gasping, his hand still on her breast; he rubs his thumb over her nipple, making her shiver.

Making a quick decision, Jennifer leans back into John, sending Rodney back to his knees. Spreading her legs, she orders, "Make me come."

Rodney immediately leans forward and licks with the flat of his tongue all over her while John wraps his arms around her waist, sliding one hand up her body back to her breasts, playing with her nipples once more. After two more broad stripes of his tongue Rodney concentrates on her clit, making her moan; he's very good at this, and he greatly enjoys oral sex, which makes it even better. He has her on the brink of orgasm within minutes, and she takes hold of one of John's hands, leads it down between her legs and orders him breathlessly to push a finger into her. John obeys swiftly, twisting his hand to avoid getting into Rodney's way, and moments later she's coming.

"Please," Rodney gasps, pulling away immediately; John quickly pulls his finger out as well, because soon after orgasm, she gets overly sensitive for a short while.

Cupping Rodney's face, Jennifer pulls him up again, kissing him once more, her taste on his lips. Without letting up from the kiss, she guides John's hand to Rodney's dick, having him jerk Rodney off. It doesn't take more than a few pulls for Rodney to come hot onto her belly, his relieved moan echoing in her mouth.

They stay that way for a couple of moments, Jennifer leaning back into John's chest and Rodney leaning heavily into her, catching his breath, with the hot water washing over the three of them. "Very good," Jennifer says, carding her fingers through Rodney's hair, her other hand resting on John's lower arm, which is wrapped around Rodney's waist. "You've done very well, both of you." She can practically feel John arguing, but he doesn't say a thing, which is good; she can't stand it when he argues with her when she praises him. He has a very hard time accepting compliments and praise with any kind of grace.

After a couple of minutes, she pats both of them firmly. "Okay, let's get out." Both her subs move a little sluggishly at first; they're always tired after orgasming, something which is not unusual in males. Jennifer loves to make them fuck through it.

They dry themselves, Jennifer making sure John gets dried completely and everywhere. After that, she directs them both onto the bed again, John onto his chest first. "We're going to start with this," she decides, lovingly sliding her hands over John's ass; it's small, not luscious like Rodney's apple bottom, but cute and firm.

Rodney gets comfortable on John's other side, watching curiously as Jennifer generously spreads shaving cream over John's ass. That's when she realizes she forgot something. "Could you get a bowl of warm water, Rodney? Also a wet towel, please", she orders, not looking up from her task, and Rodney immediately slides off the bed to do as she told him. As soon as he's back, Jennifer starts sliding the razor over the curve of John's ass, cleaning it in the water after every stripe.

"Why the lady razor and not a straight one?", Rodney asks after a while, as Jennifer starts in on the other side of John's bottom.

"It's a closer shave," she explains slowly, concentrating mostly on what she's doing and the way John breathes, deep and relaxed, no muscle in his body tense. "A straight razor is less safe, especially in the genital area." John twitches a little, causing Rodney to pat the small of his back. "The closer the shave, the better for the skin, also to prevent ingrown hairs or itching. A straight razor also has a lot higher a risk of nicking the skin – this razor has steel wires to prevent cuts."

"Hmm." Rodney picks the other razor up and looks at it closely.

"All finished up," Jennifer says a moment later, wiping John's ass down with the wet towel. "How does it feel?" She blows on the smooth skin gently, and John takes a breath.

"Cold," he says.

Jennifer laughs and pats his bottom. "Turn around." While he obeys, she tells him, "After we're finished, you'll take another shower to clean up, and then we'll use the aloe cream to calm your skin. Arms above your head." Leaning over John, she presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Would you like for Rodney to do the next part? I'll do this," she slides her hand between his legs, "But Rodney can do your chest."

Licking his lips, John's gaze flicks to Rodney before settling back on her. He nods, and Jennifer looks up. "Just slide it over his skin, don't use any pressure." Together, they spread the shaving cream over John's chest, careful to leave out the nipples so no accidents will happen, and Rodney shaves the first line across John's belly, taking away the happy trail. Which is sad, because it's a delicious trail, Jennifer likes it a lot, but she wants John's front to be completely hairless.

Rodney does a good job, for someone who has never done this before, and she tells him so. He's careful, doesn't rush it, tongue in the corner of his mouth and an expression of concentration on his face. John is breathing slowly, carefully; he seems excited, relaxed, aroused, fascinated, and totally on board with what's happening; he's obviously thrilled with how it feels. It's a kind of submission that can't be given in any other situation, not even when they play with knives. To shave – and to be shaven – is both serving and being served, it's an act of body modification that will make the skin very sensitive, and even if John decides to not keep shaving, they'll get a couple of days of fun out of it. Everything will feel weird and new, clothes, water, air, any kind of touch, really. But even better, as opposed to any other kind of body modification, it doesn't pose any dangers and won't incapacitate or hinder any movement, like piercings or tattoos or even just impact play, and the sub will still always be aware of it. It's perfect, considering their situation and the restriction it puts on them.

There's a delighted smile on Rodney's lips that is echoed faintly on John's – Rodney has never had to shave, because he got permanent hair removal pretty early on, which usually is practical, but right now it's a little unfortunate because it robs them of the opportunity to shave Rodney next time. The only area he shaves is his beard, but he uses a straight razor. It's hot, and whenever their schedules align and make it feasible, Jennifer has John and Rodney shave each other. Sometimes she does it herself, greatly enjoying the trust in her they display when baring their throats and letting her slide a sharp razor over sensitive skin.

Once John's chest is completely hairless, Jennifer wipes it clean with the towel, and she and Rodney watch as John's nipples harden immediately when she blows over the skin. Rodney licks his lips, but she stops him with a firm, "Not yet." It wouldn't taste nice at all, with traces of the shaving cream all over John's skin still. Besides, she wants to make John wait some more, wants the anticipation to build up until John begs. John likes to beg, but he doesn't do it at every opportunity – which makes it only all the more delicious for everyone involved to get him there.

"Spread them." She pats John's thigh and then moves to kneel between his legs. "Rodney, hand me two pillows, please." They put the pillows under John's hips and Jennifer arranges John's legs in an angle that will give her perfect room between them.

"Can I watch?", Rodney asks breathlessly before Jennifer has even reached for the shaving cream, and she motions him to sit behind her on the bed, far away enough he won't accidentally bump into her or distract her overly. Then she generously applies shaving cream to all of John's skin between the legs excepting his cock and goes right for the kill, pulling the skin of John's balls straight, ignoring the way John draws a deep breath. He doesn't tense up, which is all the feedback she needs – he obviously trusts her enough to let her do this.

Carefully, slowly, she draws the razor over the very sensitive skin, applying more shaving cream to shave off stray hairs she doesn't catch the first time. John is breathing shallowly, making low noises every now and then that she is sure he isn't even aware of, but he stays relaxed. Behind Jennifer, Rodney is keeping completely still and silent, something that, considering how usually he barely manages to stay still even when asleep, is quite remarkable.

Once she's finished with his balls, John breathes out a sigh that is probably also part relief that nothing happened. Jennifer represses a small smile and sets to taking care of the rest. On purpose, she leaves out the smattering of hair around his hole, because that hair has a more important function than the rest. Once all the hair she wants removed is gone, she dabs the rests of shaving cream off and blows over the now smooth skin. John shudders, and Jennifer smiles, gently sliding the tips of her fingers over his balls. "Okay, go take a quick shower."

Rodney looks at her pleadingly while John obeys, but she doesn't react and doesn't let him join John. There will be time later for Rodney to explore, and John needs a moment first to check it out for himself. Instead she has him clean up and then join her on the bed, where they wait for John. It takes John a little longer than necessary, but Jennifer lets him have his time. When he finally gets back, looking both a little freaked and thrilled, she orders him to kneel at the head of the bed, his hands on the wall, and has Rodney apply the aloe vera cream to all the areas they shaved. Rodney is fully on board with that, starting with John's ass, kneading the cheeks more thoroughly than is strictly necessary, and then plastering himself to John's back to massage the cream into his chest and then between his legs. Before he's even halfway done they're both hard, and Jennifer leans back to watch.

They're hot, the two of them together; they clearly love each other and love touching each other, and what's even hotter is that they really need her – they need her orders. Without her there to watch and direct them they're of course still able to enjoy each other, but they have submissives needs that they really need her for. Sometimes she teases them by withholding an order, or by purposefully not giving any at all, but never more than they can deal with – John doesn't have a high tolerance where this sort of thing is concerned because he still feels guilty, for a reason neither she nor Rodney really can comprehend. Rodney says it's probably something completely ridiculous, probably that John wasn't able to give Rodney what he needed, and if that's it, she has to agree with him – that would be completely ridiculous. But as of yet, they haven't been able to figure out what it is, and instead they try to make sure John feels comfortable and secure in the hope that one day he'll be able to talk to them. Or at least to stammer out enough so they can figure it out.

Untin then, they'll continue enjoying each other. Licking her lips, Jennifer watches carefully as Rodney slowly gives up all pretense of massaging cream into John's freshly shaven skin and starts to fondle John's balls and hard cock. "Stop," she orders firmly just when Rodney starts to jerk him off in earnest.

They both freeze and then turn their heads to look at her with similar dismayed expressions.

Jennifer smiles. Patting the bed in front of her, she orders, "John, on your back, hands on the headboard."

Rodney makes a disappointed noise, but lets John go. When John is flat on his back, looking up at her pleadingly, Jennifer slides her hands across his chest, relishing in the completely smooth, overly sensitized skin and the way John's breath catches.

She looks up and meets Rodney's eyes. "Get the lube and prepare yourself," she tells him; Rodney gives a delighted grin and scrambles off the bed. Focusing her attention back on John, she leans down and bites at one of his nipples, making him twitch and gasp. "Do you like it?"

John nods quickly, looking down at his own chest. His pupils are dilated and his lower lip is swollen and red from biting it; he looks entirely delicious, spread out in front of her like that. Jennifer wants to do things to him, all kinds of things, but for today, it was enough; anything more and it would probably be too much for him, if not physically, at least emotionally.

Without a word, Jennifer straddles him, takes hold of his cock and sinks down on him. "Don't you dare come," she reminds unnecessarily; she has a standing order that none of them are allowed to come without her given permission. John just gives a choked-off groan, gritting his teeth. His muscles flex as he tightens his hold on the head of the bed when she starts to ride him, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his cock sliding into her. With her eyes closed, she leans back, taking hold of of John's legs and pulling them up so she can support herself on his knees, sliding up and down slowly. Pleasant shudders chase up and down her back, but even better is the way John tries to suppress the noises he's making and doesn't quite succeed. Due to the shaving, it all feels much more intense now, Jennifer know; every touch, even on his dick despite that technically, nothing has changed for that. By the time she grinds down and circles her hips slowly, a powerful orgasm chasing through her, he's trembling and biting his lip continuously.

Rodney is kneeling on the bed next to both her and John, the tube of lube in his hand and three of his fingers still glistening wet. Body coiled tight like a string, he stares at her with big, pleading eyes; Jennifer takes a moment to catch her breath before sliding off John, who gives a whimper.

Curling up on the bed next to John, Jennifer puts a hand on John's chest and gives Rodney permission to straddle John and take in his cock. Obedient as usual, Rodney does as he's told and then holds still; both he and John are breathing hard, and both of them are staring at her.

Jennifer smiles and says, "Go."

Immediately, Rodney pushes himself up and back down again, eyes fluttering closed; he takes dick with obvious enjoyment, Jennifer loves fucking him, or having John fuck him and watching. But this time it's John who is the one more undone of the two; he's making hitched little noises that sound almost like sobs every time Rodney pushes up, moaning loudly when he sinks down. His muscles are tense, and he's holding on by a thread – Jennifer starts to run her fingernails over his chest, watching his face closely. Rodney is pretty close now too, and so she says, "Both of you, come. Now."

John throws his head bock and comes with a scream; at the same time Rodney pushes down hard and comes as well, striping John's chest with hot come. Rodney almost collapses on top of John and only barely manages to catch himself, sliding off to the side. Well-aware that neither of them will be capable of doing anything more complicated than breathing and flopping over the bed for a while, Jennifer takes care of the clean-up and then pulls the big blanket over all three of them. The most elaborate thing Rodney does is crawl onto her other side; John plasters himself to her, pushing his face into her neck, and Rodney flops onto his belly and throws one arm over her. They're both immediately out like lights.

Jennifer treats herself to one last pat of John's smooth, firm ass before following them into sleep.


End file.
